Reward for hard working Dobe
by Izolda
Summary: Promotion is just the beginning of a beautiful day. NaruSasuNaru and SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, 69 and much more...


A/N I am neither Naruto nor SweetAdmiration owner.

Summary: Based on a yaoi novel. Promotion is just the beginning of a beautiful day. NaruSasuNaru and SasuNaru

Warning: lemon, yaoi, smuth, slash, BL, boyxboy, pr0n, 69 etc.

* * *

Naruto was a happy resident of seventh haven right now. After few weeks of hard working over some important project at his worked he was finally free. Not only his presentation went according to his plans but also was brilliant. His boss was so pleased that he promoted Naruto immediately. He was really exhausted but in a very content way.

Sasuke come by to grab him after work. Naruto got into the car and they headed towards their house. Sasuke told him to take a bath to relax. After he was done a simple dinner was waiting for him. Two bows of ramen made by Sasuke.

It felted like a dream. Sasuke told him he loved him and was proud of him, not to mention delicious surprise in the kitchen.

After Sasuke washed dishes, he told Naruto to wait for him in the bedroom. While Sasuke was in the bathroom Naruto lied comfortably on the bed with the infamous grin on his face.

After finishing his shower Sasuke came to him wearing a bathrobe. Naruto gave him little kisses on the face and Sasuke closed his eyes, captivated. Naruto's tongue pushed into his mouth. Holding Sasuke close, he laid him down on the bed. The silky sheets were cold, they felt fantastic. Naruto was ready for part two of his reward. No words were needed. They could call each other names some other occasion. He gave Sasuke happy glare and began to devour his lips noisily.

"..uto" Sasuke moaned between kisses.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck and kissed him aggressively. In response, Sasuke shifted his body slightly and at the same time Naruto looked to see what he was doing, he felt Sasuke's hand sneak into his pants. Without hesitation, the hand went into his underwear and grabbed Naruto's member.

"….Sa..ke"

"I'll make you feel so good, my talented lover"

"..Ahg…Sas…."

Sasuke began to move his hand slowly, but as Naruto reacted more, he started to jack him off harder and harder. Naruto felt so much pleasure that his mind went blank, his breath became rough.

At some point Sasuke had taken Naruto's underwear and held his bare member in his hand. He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and began to like his pink erect nipples.

"..So ..goo..d" Naruto's body trembled. He was reaching his limits. He couldn't wait any longer. "Sas…I'm…goi..ng… to ahm..come!"

"Go ahead. This is only the beginning." Sasuke began to stroke his roughly while teasing his nipples with his tongue. As soon as Naruto thought he couldn't take any more, a tingling feeling raced through his body.

"Ba..be..Good..Ahg…Sasu…ke… so…good!"

Naruto soaked Sasuke's hand as he collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Sasuke…" He laid on the bed for a while, space out, breathing heavily. Looking up he saw Sasuke lick the semen off his fingers. It was such a erotic view. He felt himself growing hard again. Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's body. With a charming smile he knelt in between his legs and took him into his mouth.

"Oh! Good!"

While Sasuke's tongue moved, a strong sense of pleasure raced through Naruto. It felt so good. He felt like he was going crazy. He swelled inside Sasuke's mouth. He surrendered his body completely to his lover.

Suddenly Naruto felt the need to touch and please Sasuke. He wanted him, badly.

"Sasuke. I want you. Let me do it too. Let's do it together!"

Sitting up, Sasuke slowly began to take off his robe. Naruto watched him with eyes full of passion. There was an ugly scratch on Sasuke's abdomen. He had recently a surgery after some problems with his health.

"I don't have a perfect body any more, like you do Naruto. I'm a little embarrassed. This healing wound is so fucking ugly and I lost so much weight and muscles…" Sasuke didn't have a chance to continue.

"Don't say that!" Naruto protested, his eyes spoke for him- they showed so much support and love.

"No, it's true. You have perfect body Naruto. It's so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off it." It was rare for Sasuke complement Naruto so openly. Naruto smiled and kissed his lips lovely. As he watched Sasuke take off his robe he unconsciously held his breath.

Sasuke's body was slender and porcelain like white. It was true his body was narrower than Naruto's but his muscles were lean and his figure was well balanced. And despite the scratch he still was the most beautiful creature Naruto have ever lied his eyes on! That time when Sasuke was sick were the worst days in Naruto's life. "Baby you're the most gorgeous thing ever!"

Sasuke smiled and lay back down with Naruto. First he placed his hands on Naruto's cheek and neck, his collarbone and then slid his mouth over each of his nipples. The sound of his wet kisses filled the room. Sasuke kissed Naruto's skin like it was precious. He gave him small kisses everywhere.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke's lips reached his hardness yet again. He had only been semi hard while Sasuke had been kissing him but now he was fully erect.

"I'm happy you like that."

"Sasuke… I want you so bad" He couldn't express how much pleasure he felt. He could barely speak. His voice was hoarse. Sasuke turned his body around and held his member up to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto took Sasuke's member in both his hands, handing it slowly. Sasuke was already rock hard and he trembled at Naruto's touch.

"Ahh…"Sasuke sighed with pleasure. After stroking Sasuke's member with his hand, Naruto began to move his tongue back and forth on him. He sucked the head first and then took him in his mouth. As he did it, Sasuke also took Naruto in his mouth once again. Their bodies were intertwined as they both devoured each other. if it was possible Naruto wanted them to come together, but he was at the mercy of Sasuke's mouth and was almost at his limit. In just few moments he ejaculated into Sasuke's mouth. Having Sasuke in his mouth he roughly used his tongue. Before long, Sasuke came and filled Naruto's mouth.

They both lay side by side on the bed, breathing heavily. Their heads fuzzy form pleasure. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was lying still beside Naruto, his skin flushed with pleasure.

"You were so good Sasuke baby"

"Stop calling me that…So were you, Naru…"

"You're my dream." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek.

"So cheesy today." Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear. "The dream is yet to come true. We have plenty of things to do still." Sasuke smiled suggestively.

"The rest?" Naruto gazed at Sasuke's face with playful smile.

"What would you say about some love making?"

"We don't have to rush it. You're still healing. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto seemed to be worried.

"No, I'm fine. I want to do it now. It's been few weeks already. Blow jobs and hand jobs are not enough." Sasuke's puppy like face was a rare view. Naruto simply couldn't say no.

"I want you Sasuke right here and right now. You're on top. You know I often lose control. I seriously don't want it to happen now. Hurting you will be the last thing I want to happened in this beautiful day."

"Make me want it!" Sasuke demanded. He didn't mind being on top. He and Naruto switch all the time. They both like it both ways.

Naruto tried to draw that pleasure out of Sasuke once again. He took Sasukes' soft member in both hands and bent over stroking it passionately. After he got him hard again he took him in his mouth and sucked on him. Obscene slurping noises filled the room. Sasuke let out a low moan of pleasure.

Just looking at Sasuke made Naruto hard again. He wanted his bastard so bad he was trembling.

Sasuke pushed his hand away. Naruto lied down. With his heart pounding Naruto gazed at Sasuke. Squeezing the lotion onto his hand Sasuke got between Naruto's legs that were spread wide open.

"It's been a while. I'll be gentle."

But Naruto didn't care how much it hurt. He would bear anything as long as he could have Sasuke. He was happy about his promotion but the thing that gave him the most pleasure was the fact that Sasuke was still with him, safe in his arms. That they could make love.

Sasuke touched a wet finger on to Naruto's ass. Naruto jumped at the sudden coldness and trembled, but Sasuke's finger didn't stop. He slowly opened him up, and pushed his finger in. with the help of the lotion Sasuke pushed his finger all in the way. He pushed in and out and when he felt Naruto relax he put two fingers in and then three.

"Ah…" Naruto moaned.

"I'm going to put it in now." Sasuke took his fingers out and Naruto sighed at the loss. Sasuke positioned his body. His hard member pushed carefully into Naruto's most intimate place and then slowly thrust it all the way inside his lover.

"Agh…" Naruto cried out. It was so much bigger than Sasuke's fingers. When Sasuke sensed that Naruto relaxed he started to move inside of him slowly. As Naruto felt Sasuke penetrate him a pleasant sensation made him moan. They were breathing roughly. Sasuke pounded Naruto relentlessly like a piston. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's member.

"..S…ke…"

"…ruto..let's..com..e..together…"

Sasuke's movements told Naruto that the man wanted to take him to the very height of pleasure. He was at the mercy of the violent movements, and Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back at the same time.

".."

They finally reached their climax, together.

Sasuke collapsed exhausted. He buried his face into Naruto's chest and sighed deeply. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back gently with both hands. The person he loved so much was with him. He enjoyed the happiness of that moment. He closed his eyes.

…

Damn, it was a good day!

* * *

A/n English is not my first language so be gentle:)


End file.
